Mischievous Plans, Sinful Seductions....
by Jayce Celestann
Summary: Story of mischievous plans, sinful seductions, and all-around bad behavior-what could be more fun? To find out more..... you'll just have to read. Enjoy~
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. So please...be gentle. If you don't like it, that's fine, but at least be nice and sugar coat your flames. I'm always up for suggestions or comments. I'll do anything to improve my writing and stories to meet your standards and approvals. For all those that read this story, much thanks for giving it a chance.  
And, no, I don' t own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy~

"Mischievous Plans, Sinful Seductions, and All-Around Bad Behavior....."

Prolouge:

"Rumor has it they can make love for hours on end." replied Mina. "Apparently they're quite astonishing...." Her luscious mouth curved into a mishievous smile.

"Can we please talk about something else?" 

"Oh Serena, come off it already. You know you enjoy listening to our converstation about Darian and his gang," stated Raye.

"I agree with Serena. Who really cares about their stamina, anyway?" the petite, brainiac of the group said. 

"You know, Ames, you can be a complete drag sometimes. It's not like we're trying to get with-" 

"That's a great idea! Lita, you can be such a genious sometimes!" Mina casted a glance to each member of the group. The group was made up of a mixture of personalities. Mina, the diva of the group. Tall, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Serena, the innocent. Pale platium blone hair and exotic silverish-blue eyes. Amy the brains with her bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes. Lita...well, Lita was pretty much the chief of the group. If it wasn't for her, they would all most likely starve-or die of food posioning from the attempt of Mina or Serena cooking. Strong build, chocolate colored hair, and rich, dark brown eyes. Then lastly, Raye. The "take-charge" of the group. Exotically featured with black raven hair with reddish highlights and purple eyes.

"What do you mean 'that's a great idea'?" questioned Serena. 

"Just think about it. We can all try getting the attention of Darien, Andrew, Ken, Greg, and Chad. If we were to do that, we'd be the envy of every female student here! Just think of think of the fun!" Mina excitedly said.

"Well, there is this party happening over the weekend...and they're said to be there. That's a good place to start." 

"I can't believe you're actually helping in this crazy idea Raye! Come on, just drop it already." Serena pleaded.

"Serena, are you always going to live cautiously? For once, take a leap. Play on the wrong side of the tracks for once."

"I don't know....."

"Come on, let's do it!" stated the group, excluding one member, Serena.

"Amy? You're actually willing to do this?"

"Well, it's sounds like fun."

"Fine, but all I have to say, is if this turns out bad-I told you so."

~*~I hoped you enjoyed the prolouge. Please review me. If I don't get to many reviews, I may not even bother updating this story with more chapters. Take care! And much thanks for reading!~*~ 


	2. Mischievous Plans, Sinful Seductions, an...

Author's Note: For those that submitted reviews~much thanks! I know you're wondering... "Amy is actually going along with this?! And Serena isn't?!" I just love twist of events.... And the fact that this is MY story damnit! I can write it however I want! Just teasing... Actually, I thought it would be nice for Amy to be a little rebellious... And of course, to really know the true cause of Amy living dangerously and Serena living cautiously, you'll just have to continue to read.

And no, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy~

"Mischievous Plans, Sinful Seductions, and All-Around Bad Behavior...."

Chapter One

~*~Darien's Apartment~*~

"Are you sleeping?"

"Ummm...." Darien surfaced from his light slumber, the soft sound of the woman's voice secondary to the carnal pleasure he was suddenly feeling. A moment more was needed to focus his senses as a warm tounge was leaving a cool trail....

He shifted his powerful body slightly, sending a sensations of exquisite feeling through him. Remembrance of this fiery haired woman's talented skills caused a faint smile to lift the corner of his mouth. A second later, his dark midnight blue eyes opened. Lazily sliding his fingers through the flame colored curls, he murmured with his deep voice still drowsy, "Don't you ever sleep?"

They had dated for awhle, Beryl and Darien. Only for a few months, until Darien had to break it off because she had began to demand more of him than he was willing to give. Which wasn't much. Although, neither had a problem in "renewing" one another in certain areas. The only thing Darien Shields actually gave willingly was the pleasure he could give. He was the type of man that was well put as, "God's gift to women." A body that only screamed the pleasure it could bring. Tall, dark tanned skin, broad shoulders, sculpted chest, muscular legs, and taunt abs. Dark, seductive midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. He was a creation of perfection-and of blissful pleasure.

"Only when I'm in the company of you, darling." Rising in a lithe movement, her body supple, feline, she stroked his splendid arousal. "I adore you too much to sleep." Grinning, she slowly made her way up the length of his body.

"Hmm..not that I'm complaining," he remarked with a smile, as he gently placed his firm hands on her hips as she slid down his erection. "God, your tight...," he spoke aloud as he closed his eyes against the delicious friction.

Beryl's eyes were half-closed as a blissful sensations flooded her mind. "And your enormous..." she whispered, more to herself than to him, as his rigid length strechted her. Her back arched against the delirium and breathed because of the exquisite feeling of being filled by Darien had caused.

Silence. Utter silence filled the the bedchamber for a time. She moved down, he arched up. They both caught there breath for that moment of indelible glory. As she glided up again with riveting slowness they both breathed again. At a languorous rhythm, not impatient after two wanton days in bed. Nothing was important, Darien was unaware of everything, except the absorbed thought of his climax. Beryl's arms where laced tightly around his neck, her breasts warm and soft against his chest. Her sleek rhythm increasing in intensity. Both their bodies were damp with sweat and their tempature was feverish. Her breathing become agitated, warmed his neck while his strong fingers possessively caputred her narrow waist, exerting pressure at times that caused small, breath-held pauses.

"I'm dying..." she moaned.

All he was capable of was shaking his head, as she twisted her fingers in his ebony hair and pulled his face downward and kissed him-devoured him, frantically ate as his mouth, greedy for the feel and taste of him.

He felt her begin to quiver, his own release racing downward.

~*~I thought this would be a nice place to stop. If you want the next chapter...all you have to do is-review me! I only ask this so I know I'm not wasting my time on a story no one will read. The next chapter will be a continuous of this and it will be longer~so, you'll have the chance of finding out about why Amy and Serena are acting as they are. Sorry if you find the chapters too short. Eventually they'll lengthen, but at the moment, I'm a tad bit busy with school and work to be able to do so. Much thanks for those that have read this. Take care~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, even though I haven't gotten that many reviews, I decided to be nice since it's Thanksgiving and all. Happy Thanksgiving to all you wonderful people reading this! I truly appreciate it (especially those that review me!). As you can see, I'm trying to update a chapter everyday (hopefully I'll stay on top of things and do so). If I slack off, you can email me with threats (it'll get me motivated). All I have to say is Professors suck! Anyways...now that I'm done ranting and raving,...

No, I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy~

"Mischievous Plans, Sinful Seductions, and All-around Bad Behavior"

Chapter Two

~*~The Girls' Apartment~*~

"Serena, can I talk to you for a second?" Amy questioned.

"Sure, Ames. What's up?

"You know, you don't have to pretend anymore...."

"Pretend anymore? I'm not pretending.. What would I be pretending about?"

"Let's see, the fact that you're hiding behind your break-up with Seiya. I know you cared for him, but you need to move on. You joining in on this whole idea of getting the attention of Darien and his gang would do you some good. It'll give you back some confidence in yourself...which I know you lost when Seiya left you as if you hadn't even been dating."

"Do we really have to talk about this? I know I have to get over it, but some of us take different routes in recovery. And anyway, why are you in on their scheme?! It's definitely not like you!"

"I have my reasons."

"Which are......." 

"You'll find out sooner or later." Amy said as she rushed out the door, in the direction of her next class.

"Wha-! Hey, come back here.... Uuhh, nevermind." Serena muttered as she walked towards her bedroom once more.

~*~

"So, who's your next victim Darien?" 

"Victim, Chad? I can hardly say that a woman sharing the night with me is a victim....more like extremely lucky. Not to mention extremely greatful afterwards.....which always has them coming back for more." Darien replied with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're talking about human beings or stray dogs," Greg added.

"I could care less what they're considered as, just as long as I get pleasure out of it," Darien said.

"Agreed!" the majority of the group cheered.

"Actually, I have a devious idea that sounds like tantializingly fun." Andrew said.

"Which is...." they all questioned.

"Well, this Friday, there's a party going on...which I think we should attend. And there, we can put my plan to action."

"And your great plan is what Drew?" Darien asked, somewhat intrigued.

"You'll see....once you get there, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

~*~Sorry this chapter is so extremely short. I was in a rush and didn't really have time to finish anymore. And I kinda like short chapters~more suspense. The next chapter will be longer, promise! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Remember to review me so I know I'm not wasting any time on a story that no one likes. For those that have read this~much thanks! And for those that will (and have written) write a review~you guys rule! = ) Take care~

Oh, and I'm actually starting another story~co-written with a very good friend of mine. So, that should be posted soon also. So, if you like my writing, look into it.


	4. Note to Readers

Note to Readers: Not many people are review this or reading, so I decided instead of trashing it (there are some that like it), I'm just going to write it in full and then submit it as a full story instead of chapters. For those that really can't wait, just email me at Cutie48188@hotmail.com, and I'll email chapters to you as I write it. Thanks so much~ 


End file.
